This invention relates to a compact disc package and, more particularly to a novel and effective package for storing a compact audio disc (CD) which is less costly and easier to manufacture than conventional CD packaging and which is easier for the user to open and remove the CD for playing.
This package overcomes many deficiencies inherent in existing CD packages. For example, a conventional CD package (known as a "jewel box") now on the market comprises three plastic pieces, namely a base plate, a disc support member and a cover rotatably engaged with the base plate. The manufacture of this package requires three molding dies and the package is therefore relatively costly to manufacture. Moreover, this conventional package is not opened easily by a single hand, nor is a disc easily withdrawn from the open package by a single hand. It is difficult, and even dangerous, for user driving a car, for example, to attempt to remove a disc which is stored in such a package while the car is in motion. However, more cars are being equipped with CD players, so there is a need for a more easily opened package.
Also, when a user attempts to remove a CD from a conventional jewel box package, because the CD is not easily removed, there is a risk that the user will leave scratches, finger marks or smudges on the surface of the CD which may detiorate the quality of music played because of problems the CD player's laser beam has reading the digitally-stored signals recorded on the disc when smudges are on that disc.